Conventionally, vehicle interiors are provided with one or more air duct outlets which are connected by ducts to an outside air source and/or to a cooling and/or heating system that provides cooled and/or heated air. Because it is generally desirable for vehicle occupants to be able to adjust the direction of air flow within a vehicle interior, air duct outlets are typically provided with adjustable louvers. In addition, air duct outlets may be provided with dampers for allowing vehicle occupants to control the amount of air flowing therethrough.
Various types of air duct outlets can be provided depending upon special functions, air directability and design constraints within the vehicle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,510; 4,702,156; and 4,006,673. Vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that have enhanced functionality and durability, yet are cost effective to manufacture. Vehicle manufacturers are also continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that can enhance styling within a vehicle, yet remain functional and economical.